


Family

by mazymay12



Series: From the Perfect Start to The Finish Line [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Multi, Original Character Death(s), and her family - Freeform, but its sort of like the civil war kinda not really, getting names for this was interesting, the back story about the unrealistic old lady nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazymay12/pseuds/mazymay12
Summary: Takes place during chapter 15.The little old lady returns to her granddaughter after speaking to our odd group of protagonists.





	1. I Know

"Yes, young man, I'm talking to you! Look at you, having everything figured out! Let's see, I see... oh, a husband, eh? So brave! And two little boys that are much too excitable. How adorable, really. Imagine having that your entire life. And you even have an adorable teenager! Goodness, he looks lazy, but perhaps he's just an artist?" the woman chortled cheerfully, digging out three candies from her bag and passing them to the skeleton in the glasses, saying that they were meant for their kids.

The scarred skeleton was blushing so fiercely that not even hiding his face in his turtleneck could disguise it. The one in the shopping cart was dumbstruck, mouth agape and eyes wide, and the "father" could only thank her for her words and sweets before she was off again.

Maggie came up to her own cart, nestled between rows of fruit, not really that far from the skeleton family she had seen. Her granddaughter glanced up from her phone, raising a goopy brow. Before the elder explained herself, she admired the young girl with her; Nosifer was quite the strange assembly, standing taller than her nana could have ever hoped to be. She had a human shape and pale skin, but the goo she inherited from her father had tinted it slightly pink, matching the mass of the stuff the girl had managed to pull back to look like a pony tail. Her midsection bore a skeletal structure, which carried out to her hands, feet, and her calves. 

 

Maggie could see so much of her heritage in her, and she couldn't be more proud.

"I had to compliment a nice family, sweet pea." She cooed, grabbing hold of her cart.

"Yknow they probably weren't related, right?" Nosifer asked, shifting her own hand-basket into her other hand and depositing it into her jean pockets.

"I know."

" And that the 'husbands' didn't even have rings?" 

"I know." the old woman glanced to her with a grin as they began moving.

"Then why did you do that?"

"They needed a little... push, my dear. To help them realize how much they all love each other."

"...Nana, you make literally no sense." Nosifer chuckled, shaking her head.

"I know," replied Maggie again, but she paused and shook her head," one day you may understand, Nosi. Now, let's get those watermelons your papa likes so much and, then, how about we get some ice cream?"

"...just us?"

"Just us."

The girl pumped her hand into the air," heck yeah!"


	2. Torn Apart

Maggie's head spun, the view of the tiny, cramped space swimming and, really, she realized it was actual movement she was seeing and not just her vision playing tricks on her. Everything was boarded up, with pieces of old curtains trying to keep the remaining sunlight from seeping in, but only in vain. Dust and ash danced in the air, swept up with the monsters who had fallen restless. She had arrived late in the night, having ran when she heard commands of human soldiers about three days ago. Her and her lovers were in their pajamas, and didn't have a change of clothes for the time being.

She was one of the few humans here. This is one of the few places that helped monsters escape during this damned war. Innocent souls were being laid to waste or forced into cells and camps, and enough humans had enough love to provide their assistance. She wished she had been that brave, but she was escaping herself, having been marked as a traitor the moment her eyes had rested upon her lovers.

Roman's hand was on her shoulder, the rest of him crammed behind her and Euphoria protectively. Maggie didn't blame him, what with their baby in her arms, and with Euphoria fairly along in her pregnancy, too. Maggie hadn't asked many questions on how skeletons worked before this all happened, and she almost wished she had, but it didn't matter. She was still with them, holding her little baby girl. They were going to get out.

Rory walked over to them, bending down to look at the girls properly," do you two need any food? We have some left."

"What about the others?" Euphoria asked, her voice sweet but dripping with worry.

The helper sighed," there will be food when we move out. What we have is supposed to be for anyone with special conditions and, well..."

The human gestured to their state. Before the women could speak, Roman cleared his throat," they'll take some. Please."

Rory nodded and then disappeared. Maggie's head fell back onto Roman's chest.

"I hope River is okay." She mumbled, closing her eyes. Roman's hand moved to run through her hair, carefully untangling the dirty strands.

Euphoria shifted," they'll be fine. They're tough, Maggie. And they're determined to fight for us."

She just nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Waiting was the worst part about this. It would only be a few hours, but everyone was anxious, wanting to escape the horrors of the city. Conversation was hard, so everything usually fell into silent murmurs of worried friends and families, huddled together like they would lose one another if they so much as breathed away from each other.

Then, Rory came in with two other helpers," get ready, everyone. The vans are arriving. You may have to leave some things behind."

With that cue, everyone began sorting through their things again. Rory watched for a moment before moving to the door, pulling the blockade off. He went to open it, only for the door to be kicked off its hinges and right into him. He was shoved aside as soldiers stormed into the room, grabbing, screaming, pulling away loved ones without a thought. Maggie could see Rory forcing himself up, and starting to help monsters get out and to the hidden location of their rides. She made eye-contact before she felt arms around her waist. 

Roman had already been completely pulled away from them, and she couldn't see him, but she was still near Euphoria, who was also grabbed. Her baby was wailing, the sound piercing her ears. The officer was saying something to her as she squirmed and struggled, trying to escape, to grab a hold of her girlfriend. The skeleton monster looked terrified and Maggie knew they were holding her too tight, that they were hurting her and, for fuck's sake, she wasn't having it.

She managed to get enough leverage to kick the fucker in the sack. She ran over and fought with the other soldier until Euphoria was holding her hand and they were running. But Roman was no where to be seen. She could hear the other girl crying out for him, but they both knew they hadn't the time to find him. Soon, they were running across grass and dirt to the van.

 

Few remained. There was a mother rabbit monster, her clothes torn and her eyes watery, with only one toddler still by her side. Her husband was gone. A lion child, but his twin, and his massive family, no where to be seen. A gentle beast of a man, his tiny friend still in the fray...

Euphoria was quietly sobbing beside her. Maggie could only hold her hand and cradle Calli. 

A couple more monsters managed to get there, as well as one of the humans. More and more seemed to be coming until...

 

Until a fire broke out in the warehouse they had been in. The human ushered monsters into the vans, even shoving others in. She closed the doors, but didn't get in herself. The vans drove off, and Euphoria and Maggie knew they'd never see Roman again.

* * *

 

Despite everything, they settled nicely into a monster-friendly neighborhood and raised Calli and, later, her brother, Metamorphous. The two turned out wonderful, with Calli becoming a highschool teacher, and Metamorphous joining the guard. Euphoria and Maggie could only imagine that Roman had dusted, fighting like a warrior, and that River had turned out to be a fine officer. But they kept those thoughts quiet, having no way of truly knowing what happened to them.

Euphoria died from a sickness; it had curled into her bones and forced her down into submission, but she passed peacefully with a funeral of both human and monster customs. Callie and Metamorphous both visited and stayed for a while to help their remaining mother cope.

As Maggie grew older, Calli had moved close to her, with her husband, a slime monster, and her boys, Sage, Dale, and Roman (named after a father she never knew but loved, anyway), and her daughter, poor thing being the youngest, Nosifer.

In this, Maggie reflected on her loses, and how she should have loved all of her  _family_ more. How she should have spent more time with River, as they fought their way through depression, how she should have said that she loved Roman every meal, and how she should have held Euphoria more as they laid in bed, waiting for memories to scuttle off and sleep to embrace them.

 

And she vowed to find every single person who did not realize what they had found, and she would push them to loving their family the way she hadn't.


End file.
